


E.54

by Lizzy Landon (Lizzy_Landon)



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Kal-El - Freeform, Man of Steel, Superman - Freeform, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Landon/pseuds/Lizzy%20Landon
Summary: Lovli a female alien from planet E.54, sent by Seyg-El to find General Zod, and bring him back, to atone for his crimes, of planetary genocide. Modified superhuman's reside on planet E.54, a mix of human and Kryptonian DNA, that mutated. They're fast, strong, and rely on blood to survive.Seyg-EL is the only authentic Kryptonian on E.54, he's the creator of the "E's", and hailed as a god. Grandfather to Kal-El, he's sent Lovli to Earth, with more than one mission. He's dying, and has chosen her line of descendants, to reign after he's gone.Kal-El has never met anyone like her, stronger, faster, but unable to fly. Someone similar to his people, and she wants him to go with her, back to her planet. He wants to meet his grandfather, his source of life, but he can't leave the woman, that he loves behind. He's afraid, afraid to choose between the woman that he loves, and the woman who holds a sway, over his body and mind.





	1. Chapter 1

 Looking out my window, the sun's shining brightly, the rays send a much-needed boost throughout my system. Reveling in the nourishment that it provides my body, I hear his footsteps, as he enters my room. He's treading lightly, and I have to smile inwardly, at his clumsy attempt at trying to sneak up on me.

Keeping to the shadows, I hear his quiet intake of breath, when I maliciously widen the panels. An entire wall of floor to ceiling windows, the room's an instant sauna. I can feel his fear, as I've trapped him in one slither of shade. The sun's beaming directly on this side of my home, the reason why I'd chosen this as my place of residence.

Only the one's of high birth live in this district, where the sun is at it's highest day and night. "You know that it's forbidden, for you to enter my room of rest."

"I'm sorry, your ladyship, I don't know what came over me."

"If one of my attendants should see you, i'd be scandalized." I state, turning to face him.

His fear is instantly neutralized, and an expression of lust, clouds his eyes. "I couldn't help myself, I had to see you." He says, as a low growl escapes his lips, and the predator within takes hold.

The sun's making him uncomfortable, and the predator within is manifesting to combat the threat. I do so love... the night stalkers, my one guilty pleasure.

Closing the panels, he's upon me quickly, and a slight swipe of my hand sends him backwards into the wall. He's up with speed, and coming for me again, his body connecting with mine, we're on my bed. A quick twist of my hips, and he's beneath me.

He struggles against my hold, but his strength is no match for mine. "Contain yourself, or I'll have you removed."

His breathing returning to normal, the unnatural glow of his eyes withdrawing, my tongue moistens his lips, before I give him free reign of my person.

"Mmm..." I respond, to his hand tightening around my neck, as his fangs dig deep. Drawing deeply, I tolerate him for a few seconds longer, before gently pushing him away.

Licking the blood from his lips, I nibble at his neck, but don't break the skin, which agitates him.

"Not good enough for you to consume?" He asks, contemptuously.

And just like that, our magical moment is over. He's out of the bed quickly, and heading for the door. "Tyse, wait..."

The slamming of the door behind him, echos throughout the room, as I heave a sigh of relief,that our little spat didn't get out of control. We've had this argument times before, and I refuse to bow to his hurt ego.

Our creator's DNA combined with the inferior DNA of humans, brought about profound mutations. Some of us are powered by the sun, and others have to hide from it, but we all crave blood to sustain us.

The ones powered by the sun, claim superiority over the ones who do not. We're closer to our creator's god like qualities, than the night stalkers, who are beastly in their traits. Uncontrollable emotions, that govern their decisions, too similar to the humans.

Tyse is one of them, consuming our blood is an honor, but to drink their's would be a disgrace. I've insulted him, but I know that he'll be back in my bed, within a few night's, as he's unable to stay away from me for too long.

He's consumed my blood, and the more that he takes of it, the more influence that I'll have over him. He'll become my pet, hanging on to every word, obeying my every command. It's illegal to allow the night stalkers to drink from us, inhumane is what our creator calls it, but I can't help myself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Seyg-El's searching for his successor, and there's to be a naming ceremony soon." Says, Saevi. 

Attending a social gathering of a friend, she's prouder than most, as one of her son's is in the running to not only take the creator's place, but to physically embody all of his gifts. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"It's too soon, but soon..." She replies, with a laugh.

I have no offspring as of yet, so my bloodline isn't even being considered. 

"Hello, ladies..." It's our hostess, Laera. 

Dark haired, beautiful, and much to tall for a female.

"Laera..." I reply, in greeting.

"I don't remember, extending an invitation to you." She says, in reference to me.

"I invited her, she rarely goes out anymore." Saevi states, delicately.

I've been all but shunned this season, it's all about the children this year. No children, no invitations to social affairs.

"Terrible, by now you should have been joined with another. Maybe there's further anomalies at work, here."

Offering a small grimace, my best attempt at a smile, I bow out gracefully. 

Verbally attacking her would be social suicide. Rumored to be the creators latest fancy, everyone who's anyone will do anything to be in her good graces, up to and including disliking whom she despises.

The room erupting in a crescendo of murmurs, our attentions drawn to the source.

Seyg-El, his appearances at personal gatherings are very rare indeed. Hurrying to greet him, Saevi and I exchange a look. 

The excitement literraly shooting out her pupils, I shake my head.

I can admit, that he's wonderfully attractive, his tall frame's stunning, and those eyes, when they come to rest upon me, sends a electrifying spark down below in the depths of my...

"He's coming this way..."

A confused Laera, leads him in our direction, and my companion nearly swoons, when he comes to a stop right in front of us.

"Seyg-El, this is my friend, Saevi-Yce." Says Laera, making introductions.

Applying a kiss to her hand, I stare wide eyed at her audible intake of breath.

"And you know Lovli-Ilex..." Her barely concealed jealousy, has me smiling smugly.

We don't know each other, I've never made his acquaintance.

"Saevi, I need you." She states, ushering my awestruck friend away.

"Your ladyship, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." I state, wondering why he's apparently come here for me. He didn't speak to anyone upon his arrival, besides Laera.

Earth, recruited... I'm at a loss for words. My mother and father were generals, I'd only done what was required of me by joining the family business. It's not what I wanted, and completing one tour, I'd retired soon after their deaths. 

General Zod, he's the reason why I'm all alone in this world. He'd killed them mercilessly, honorable deaths according to him. Waging a war upon the planets that he considers lesser, my parents the leaders of our military interfered, and paid the cost with their lives. 

"You've been recruited, to locate General Zod..." I mimic, in his official although sexy voice.

Tyse enters the conservatory, interrupting my mental malfunction. 

"I heard you having a conversation with yourself, are you feeling well?"

"No, I'm not... I just got enlisted to hunt down Zod, of all people.... Zod...!"

He's silent, as I take a deep breath, and try to come back from where I just went. 

"Maybe he feels, that this is something that you need."

He's too close to me, to throw the drink at him, and have the desired effect.


	3. Chapter 3

His face is the last thing that I see, as the light slowly fades. I'd been placed in a shuttle, with the destination being Earth. The planet, where half of our DNA stems from. Seyg-EL, oversaw the required genetic modification, which I wasn't privy to as to what was being modified. 

But... I'm here, on this planet, in the middle of nowhere. Dry heat and an endless path greets me, mapping the coordinates to my shuttle, which is unable to be seen by human eyes, I take in my surroundings once more, before slowly making my way down the trackway.

Sure that I'm alone, my pace increases, passing by a moving object. Coming to an immediate stop, I wait for it to catch up to me. 

People in an odd shaped transportation device... It slows, coming to a halt in front of me. Smiling at this wonder, I reach out and touch it. A metal, and the front of it's warm. 

A loud sound coming from it, startles me and the occupants have a laugh at my expense. Two males, similar to us in appearance. 

"Hey, did you see something large, it passed by us in a blur, it was moving so fast."

"No."

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" One inquires, looking me over. 

His thoughts are of the carnal kind, and the other's are of the taking advantage kind. I don't like him.

"Taking a little stroll, through this land." I answer.

"Do you need a ride, we have plenty of room."

Might as well, make nice with the locals.

"Sure."

"You can sit in the front." The one that I don't like, offers. Holding the entrance open for me, a noise from his lips captures my attention, and he smiles wickedly. 

A quick read of him, and I hesitate. His plan's are of the unsavory type, and with a sweet smile, I enter the transportation device.

"What's this thing called?" I ask.

"You've never seen a car, where are you from?" Asks the operator.

"A foreigner... just my type..." The one in the back, chimes in.

His arm around my neck, I'm expecting it, and with little effort, I separate the offending body part from the rest of him. 

"Ah...!" Screams the perpetrator, in horror.

"What the fuck!" Yells the operator, as the transportation device swerves off the path. 

"You need to pay attention to the path." I state, tossing the body part to the back, with it's shrieking owner. 

"You stupid bitch!" The operator has lost his mental functions, and with a hand on the steering mechanism, he attempts to assault me with his free hand.

A quick blow of air from my mouth, and his head hits the side window. A crack in the glass forms, and he grabs the wheel with both hands. Staring straight ahead, his eyes wide and round, he navigates the path without another word.

The other one has passed out on the seat in the back, and I smile inwardly. This might not be as bad as I thought it was going to be, these unmodified humans are a strange lot. 

Waking, i'm outside... It's dark, my body directs my steps. Walking while sleeping... this hasn't happened before. 

I'd taken refuge in an uninhabited home, and now I'm... I don't know where I am.

And then I feel it a pull, a need to be somewhere. The modification... "Seyg-El..." I state, with agitation.

Closing my eyes, I draw images from my subconscious. A man... linking to the thread, that connects everyone on this planet together, I search, hard and fast.

"Superman..." That's what they call him. Going deeper into the mission, that I was unwittingly tasked with, I see my purpose.


	4. Chapter 4

I'd found him, Kal-El... he's magnificient, a Kryptonian. I can feel the power, as he's exiting a building. 

His steps slows... and turning, his gaze is drawn to mine. He's not as the people that I linked to saw him. No red cape, or clothing bearing his family's crest.

He looks like them, and I probably would have looked him over, if not for my reading his mind, and his energy.

"Kal-El... I'm Lovli-Ilex..." I communicate without words, and he seems taken aback, by my intrusion.

A few passerbys, glance at us, standing there, amongst the moving crowd. 

"Who are you?" He responds back, in kind.

"You mean, what am I?"

Silent, he waits for my response. When I offer none, he makes an attempt at reading me, and I block him.

"Is there somewhere that we can talk, privately?"

He's watching me with those beautiful eyes of his, I can't help myself. I'm over to him in an instant. Reaching out to touch him, he stops me, with a hand on my wrist.

No words are needed, as I watch him, as he tries to resist my aura of compliance.

"What are you doing to me?" He asks, with a shake of his head.

"You're strong..." I reply, in reference to his ability to repel my infringement upon his person.

"What are you, you're not human, are you?"

He'd taken me to his home, a muti unit dwelling. "How can you stand the noise, the constant clamoring?"

The people moving about in their homes, the entertainment boxes blaring loudly, the racket that they call music, its annoying.

"I tune them out."

"Yes, but it must be tiring." I state, wandering around his home.

"You didn't answer my question."

Picking up a book, I skim through the pages.

"I'm an "E", from Planet E.54, a combination of human and kryptonian."

"What do you want with me?"

"I was sent here by your grandfather, Seyg-El."

"Why?"

"To bring you back, with me... and a few others." I state, closing the book with a thud.

"My father's, father..."

"Yes."

Sensing the reluctance, confusion, and mistrust in him, I read him, and pick up on the reason.

"There's nothing here for you, we are your people."

I'm your future...

He'd sent me away, a rude, abrupt dismissal, that bothered me. Rejection is something thats new to me, but there's hope. 

I don't have a blood control over him, but I have faith, that I can sway him to my way of thinking. 

Alone in my home, a mansion is what they call it, with little effort, I'd compelled the owners, to give it to me. 

With a smitten smile, they'd gladly given me the rights to the place, left everything as is, and departed. Within a few days, they'll come to their senses, but I have the instrument of ownership, and legally it's mine.

I love this world... and going out into it, I learn everything that I can about it and it's people.


	5. Chapter 5

It doesn't take long for Kal to seek me out. Sending thoughts and images of me directly to his mind, I'd saved the best for last.

"I can't stop thinking about you, and I know that it's your doing." He says, dropping soundlessly onto the ground, right in front of me.

Absorbing the rays of the sun, contentedly by the pool, I'm expecting him. I'd felt him, as he drew nearer to my location.

"Did you steal this?" He asks, looking around at the grounds.

"It was gifted to me."

"Give it back." He says, after a moment.

"When we leave here, I will."

"Well we'll be here for a while then."

I like him, he's handsome, powerful, and strong-willed, an alpha male.

"You want to go with me, how can you pass up an opportunity like this?"

Going to him, he backs away, his feet hovering inches from the ground.

"Only the Kryptonians has this power, you, your grandfather and a few others."

"There's more like me, my people?"

"My people are your people, well... diluted versions of you. But yes, there are a few pure Kryptonians left."

He's silent, an internal war waging, does he stay here, with his human, or leave her behind, as she can't come with us.

"Everything that has a beginning, has an end, her's will come quicker than ours."

"I can't leave her."

"If she wasn't a factor, you would have no reason to stay."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Returning to the ground, his breathing's accelerated, and a scowl's replaced the concerned expression.

"Exactly how it was said."

Coming at me fast, A swift movement, and he passes by me. Allowing him to grab ahold of me, my aura calms him, before he does the unexpected.

His lips lightly touch mine, and my heartbeat quickens. The plan was to use my womanly wiles to seduce him, I wasn't supposed to fall victim to his charms.

His kiss draws me in, and I resist his power to erase memories, I'm determined to complete both missions. Pulling away from him, I have what I want.

"Your glamour won't work on me, but now I know where to find her.."

It takes a few seconds for me to go upstairs, redress, and come back outside.

"Lois Lane, she's pretty."

I take off running towards her location and he gives chase. He's fast, but I'm faster and taking the mountainous route he takes to the sky. 

He gains speed but is still unable to match my speed. Testing his strength, I slow down and he tackles me. 

Our bodies colliding with the ground, I roll out of it kicking him off of me.

I'm up and running again when he dives on me. Evading his attack he misses me but is on me with a quickness, stopping my attempt at rising. 

I'm knocked to the ground and miffed at his rough handling of me, I attack. My nails extend and dig deep, breaking the skin.

There's a quick intake of breath before he pushes me away from him. He's watching me and through his mind I see myself. 

Eyes glowing images of Tyse comes to mind, and looking down at my nails they retract.

"Who's Tyse?"

"A feral version of us, a lover."

"You won't harm Lois."

"She won't stand in my way either." I reply.

 

He's so much more than what I'd hoped for. Wonderful and extra good, which is kind of a drawback as I tend to like a little bit of danger in my men. 

He'd left and returned, staying in one of the many rooms in this home. I more than enjoy his company. I wish to make him mine, and I will with time. It seems that he's enamored of this earth woman, as I am of him.

I'd prepared a meal food that the humans eat, flesh of animals. Like our creator, he takes no nourishment. 

"I eat out of habit, it's not a need."

"And what of your other needs?" I ask, my eyes roaming his magnificent physique.

"What of them?"

I'd read him, he's tried with his human to father children. 

"I can give you what you desire."

"And what is that?"

"What you've never truly had, family. We can continue the House of EL's legacy, it won't end with you."

He doesn't respond but I know that I've piqued his interest. 

Making my way over to him, seated before me I kneel. "I'm not a god." He says, reading me.

"You're my creator's offspring, he is by definition our god and that makes you one.

 

This mountainous region's beautiful, I'm in awe and jealous of his ability to navigate the earth from above. Holding onto him he gives me a tour of the earth from above ground.

Beautiful waterfalls, volcanoes, Aurora, and then below down into the depths of the seas. A Waterworld of wonders, where I feasted on the blood of flesh-eating aquatic creatures with large teeth and a big gaping mouth. 

Coming back onto land I receive a blast of air that instantly dries me. Momentarily startled, I have to smile at his gesture.

"Aren't you going to return the favor?" The first smile since we met. 

I don't know why I'm even blushing, he's just a man.

"And to think, that last night you thought that I was a god."

Responding in kind, he's only partially dry. "You can do better than that." He says.

A hard blast of air leaves my lips and his hair is sticking straight up. "Well... G-force winds was a bit much." He states returning his hair to its normal state.

I have a good laugh at his expense.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd made it to earth ahead of Zod and his crew, meeting them upon their arrival. 

"Lovli-Ilex..."

"Dru." I state as Zod advances towards me.

His unit of three remains in place but watches my every move. I had to leave Kal to complete my first mission. 

My time on this planet is coming to an end, the ship is set to return to my home planet even if I'm not on board.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry for what happened to your mother and father, but it had to be done."

"I can assure you that I'm very much over it, and you." A lie that has me tempering my rage.

"That's too bad, I had thought that we could pick up where we left off. After I claim this planet, I'm returning to E.54 to claim my share of its people."

Seyg-El won't have it, my people won't have it."

"Then a lot of people will have to die."

He's a beast, I don't know how I didn't see it before.

"Perhaps you should think about it. I offer you what every "E" wants, a taste of our god-like qualities, a superior bloodline."

Considering his offer, it's appealing. He's right, we long to be our creator's equal, or at least to host his greatness. 

The multitudes of women who offer their bodies to Seyg-El, to receive his seed, to bear his children. 

Many have tried, but none have succeeded. Accepting his offered hand, I follow him onto his ship.

 

"He's sterile... his punishment along with banishment. That's why he created your people, and how do you think that he got the DNA from these earth people?"

I'm being kept in his rooms, where the only inviting furniture is the bed. Everything's made of a hard material and relieving my bottom from a chair he comes to my side.

"Why not take over E.54, why harm these people?"

"Have you grown to love them?" He inquires joining me.

"No."

"Then my reason why shouldn't be of any concern."

His lips lightly graze my hand, and a delightful quiver shoots up my wrist. Involuntarily I squeeze his hand and receive a knowing small smile in return.

"Come." He says leading me from the room.

Unable to read him, he's blocked me as I've blocked him. Offering a reassuring smile as I follow him a panel opens, and I'm sucked out into the void of space.

A scream exits my mouth but it can't be heard. Dru has latched onto my arm and quaking with fear, I hold onto him tightly.

Communicating with him via telepathy, I demand that he take me back in where it's safe. It's disregarded as on shaky legs he drags me onto the top of the ship.

"Dru!" I state panicked, my eyes on the world below us.

"What are you doing on my ship Lovli? What do you want?"

"I'm here because I accept you."

"I killed your mother and father, and you're going to share my bed? Is that my reward? No, Seyg-El sent you here to do what?"

As much I want to tell him, to save my life... I can't. 

"Tell me, our you'll know what's it's like to fly right before the ground welcomes you back.

His words trigger the memory of Kal taking me into the sky. The excitement coursing through my veins, the air on my face, the wonders of this world.

"I flew once and it was amazing. I can think of no better experience to relive again before my death."

The angry scowl gracing his face, I accept my fate. With all the anger that I can muster up for the death of my mother and father, I complete my mission.

Clinging to him I bite into his neck, not drinking but injecting. The modification... my purpose became clear once I'd found Kal.

 

My eyes opening, they hurt... my body hurts. And for some reason, I'm starving. I can smell him downstairs. Weak and out of breath, I don't even try to navigate the stairs. 

Throwing myself down them, each bump and clang on the way down is excruciating. 

"What are you doing out of bed?"

It's Kal standing over me. "What am I doing here?"

"It's the home that you stole, I couldn't take you to a hospital." He says lifting me.

"How did you find me?" I manage.

"I heard you."

'"From where?"

"Across the world..."

"Why do I feel like you didn't get there in time?"

"I didn't... I'm sorry."

"Me too..." I state, attacking his neck. He's alarmed but relaxes a little, letting me drink. Greedily taking in gulps of his blood, the aches and pain are instantly gone. 

I can feel my face and body healing as I drink. Ignoring his warning for me to stop, I want more even though I don't need anymore. 

Completely healed, he's released me, and I hold onto him still. The bloodlust taking over my nails dig into his skin drawing blood.

"Lovli!" He states, going to his knees. 

He's let me take too much, and I've left him in a weakened state.

Licking my lips savoring the last drop, I smile. "I've never had a pure Kryptonian before, It was much better than I thought that it would be."

Going for more, he tries to fight me off but I'm too strong.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back at home on my landing watching the stars. I'd done my job, I'd delivered Dru-Zod to Seyg-El dead, him and his crew. 

The kryptonite buried deep with my system, the modification allowed me to dispense it at my discretion.

Both missions complete, I'd brought Kal home to Planet E.54. Weeks have passed without any word from him or Seyg-El, when a message is delivered.

"Seyg-El's naming ceremony, you're invited." Says Tyse, reading the correspondence.

"Because I killed Dru? I don't have any children, there's no need for me to go."

"He'd be offended if you didn't show."

"Why don't you come with me, the night will go much quicker if I have someone there to make me smile."

"Don't you care about what the others will say?"

"And what will they say?" I inquire.

"That I'm warming your bed."

"But that's not true is it?"

"No, of course not." He says quickly.

"You're warming more than my bed." I state with a laugh, my head on his shoulder.

"I like this new you, you're different, more solicitous."

I like this new me also.

 

Tyse declined my invitation, it seems that he'd found another handler while I was away. Some high born nob allowed him to drink from her and she stole him from me.

He thought it best to keep her identity a secret and so did I. I would have fought for him, demanded that she release him back to me, whoever she is. But I don't need a scandal heaped upon my name.

And so donning my best gown, I'm here with the other influential nobs of society, gorging myself on the spirited blood. I aim to get incapable as quickly as I can.

"Lovli..." It's Saevi, looking beautiful in her gown of dark blue.

"Saevi." I state kissing her in greeting.

"You know my son's Tal and Sann." 

"Yes, they've grown into such handsome men. I hope that the creator holds you both in his favor."

"Thank you." Says Sann kissing my hand.

"Oh, quite the charmer. Although there can only be one, I hope that it's one of you."

Kissing each of them on the cheek, they leave us to mingle with the others.

"I hear a certain someone is pregnant."

"Who?"

"You."

"Sae, what did I tell you about entertaining gossip?"

"But I wanted this to be true. Is it?"

"No. I reply.

"They're saying that you didn't come back alone."

Now that I can't divulge, Seyg-El's request.

"I didn't, I brought General Zod and his followers back with me."

"You know what I mean, there's whispers of someone else like our creator."

"The stories people tell for entertainment."

Seyg-EL's appearance creates a wave of excited whispers. "And now... the moment of truth." Saevi states delightedly.

Every eye is upon him and every ear is listening. "I want to thank you all for coming. I'll make this quick, I know that everyone thinks that my river has run its course, that I'm dying."

"That color suits you." His voice next to me surprises me.

Hanging on to our creator's every word I didn't hear his approach. "Thank you." His vivid blue gaze makes me uncomfortable.

"I never got the chance to thank you for kidnapping me." Says Kal.

"I'm sorry, but I had a mission to complete."

"Was that the only reason?"

Meeting his gaze again I have an urge to kiss him, to feel his lips on mine, on other parts of my body. 

His small smile in acknowledgment of my thoughts puts me to shame. 

"And so, I name my successors." Says Seyg-El.

Successors, I thought that it would be just one person. Another excited murmur rips through the crowd, as attendees move closer to him.

"My grandson Kal-EL, and his mate Lovli-Ilex."

"We're being called upon." Kal says, offering his hand, as a loud applause follows.

What...

I feel as if the world has stopped, the air has become thin. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I don't understand."

"You... me... children, I'll explain later." 

I'm in a daze letting him lead me to the front of the room. 

 

"You have a nice home."

"Thank you."

The rest of the evening was a breeze. I'd searched for Saevi but couldn't find her, and I'd spent the rest of my night introducing Kal to his new people.

Inviting him back to my home, I have only one thing on my mind. I don't want him to leave.

"If you ask nicely I might stay."

"Why the change of heart?"

"If you can't be with the one that you love, love the one that you're with."

"Well, that's a bullshit response."

His laughter, smile... I don't care how I got him, just as long as I got him.

"I had a choice and I couldn't choose, but I'm happy with the choice that was made. And if I don't like it, I can always go..."

"You're not going anywhere." I state, my arms around his neck.

"Good, because I had no intention of going anywhere."

I love his hands at my waist, his lips gently caressing mine. 

His kisses moving lower, A light sigh of approval escape my lips. Suddenly my gown has become too confining and I need to be out of it.

RIpping it to shreds trying to discard it, a sharp tug from Kal and it's in two pieces on the floor.

In between kisses, we remove his clothing. Holding onto him as my legs straddle his waist, the settee offers support as his swollen rod fills my womb.

The steady beat of his rhythmic strokes forces his name from my lips. Clinging to him as his thick length sends pulsating waves through my core, I sink my teeth into his flesh.

A sharp intake of breath from him, and I soften my bite. Working my magic on his staff, my walls tighten and pull on his manhood. 

I love the feel of his hard body melded into mine as one. His body giving mine pleasure, I say his name in cadence with his tempo.

The beginning stirrings of my orgasm drawing nearer, his body tightens. In tune with him, I meet his strokes hungrily... Greedily bringing the end quickly.

His lips on my neck suckling, his grip on my waist is rigid as I welcome the waves of satisfaction, the sweet bliss of liberation. 

Kal's seed in my womb his body relaxes, as his lips claim mine sweet and gentle. I want it to be like this forever...

 

Thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed my story!


End file.
